Dear Hermione
by AshleyofRavenclaw
Summary: Written for the Get Your Prompts Challenge. Harry writes Hermione a very emotional letter.


This story was written for the Get Your Prompts Here challenge by **SilverOwlMalfoy**. I was given the prompts **chicken noodle soup**__and** spray paint**. The song given to me was **When I Get Home, You Are Dead** by **Mayday Parade. **I was given Harry/Hermione as my pairing. This was the first Harry/Hermione I have ever written and I really like how it turned out.

I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. All of the marvelous work belongs to J.K. Rowling

Dear Hermione,

I hate you for what you did to me. I hate the freckles on your face. I hate the way that you spend hours trying to tame your curls. I hate the way you only eat chicken noodle soup on cold days and never clean your bowl when you finish. I hate the way you constantly correct my grammar and oh, I hope this letter is full of incorrect usages of the English language. I hate it when you read your senseless books about the history of the wizarding world out loud. I hate the smell of lilacs on your soft skin after you take a long bath. I hate the way your lips feel against mine when we are going to bed. I hate the feeling of your small arms hugging me around my neck. Hermione, dear- I hate everything about you.

But most of all, I hate myself for not seeing what was missing. I should have known that this would happen. It was always him, was it not? It was always supposed to happen this way. I could easily see it in your eyes whenever he was around. But I ignored it. I told myself that it was not true- that my girl, the one that smelled of lilacs and who could recite Hogwarts, A History be heart, my sweet, beautiful girl, would never cheat on me. But you did, with my best friend.

You thought I would not find out, but out of anyone in this world, I know Ron better than anyone. Sometimes I fear that I know him more than I know myself. But then again, today I remind myself that perhaps that is not true. The friend I knew would not steal my girl from me. My best friend was extremely loyal, although he had a few tendencies to run from situations. He was not impulsive at all like him. He was able to control his emotions while I had a more difficult time accepting the motives of others.

Hermione, please tell me what it was that made you do this. Was it impulse? Did I do something to make you want to leave? I promised you that I would be by your side forever. I was never going to leave you. You have always been my beacon in the storm- the light I need to guide me home. But now the light has died out and I cannot take it anymore. I cannot do this anymore! I hate you for making me feel this way. I hate you for your selfish needs and your whorish behavior! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU.

I hope this letter never makes it to you. I hope that the owl never delivers it. But it must reach your hands. You must know what I found out. You are not as clever as you think. You broke my heart- no, scratch that. You shattered my heart. You made me feel like complete shit. I pictured myself getting married to you, having children just as smart and passionate as you. I imagined us standing in a garden overgrown with the lilacs that bring back so many warm memories of your sweet body. I watched us grow old in my mind. But now, all I see is a broken dream. It was never meant to be.

I love you Hermione. I love everything about you. I love the way you squeak when you stretch in the morning. I love the way you laugh at the childish comics in _The Daily Prophet_. I love the way you say my name and whisper I love you before bed. I love the way your eyes twinkle when you are thinking of something important. I love the way you always write your letters in cursive. I love the way you dance when your favorite song plays on the wireless. Hermione, my love. I am so sorry that I have to do this. But this is the last time. Please do not come home tonight. I am going to spray paint your name against some wall, for the world to know that there is a girl named Hermione who I hate so much I love dearly. A girl who broke me into pieces. Please do not return until the dawn, when all my bags are packed and I have left. Hermione, I will _always_ love you.

Your friend and your lover,

Harry J. Potter


End file.
